


Job Hunting

by chibi_zoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nordipalooza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small ficlets from the Nordipalooza challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elsa met her Nation for the first time, he was not what she expected.

Title: Job Hunting  
Prompt: Norway, Any Nation - Warm welcome [Optional time period: 1700s or Modern]  
Pairing: Norway   
Rating: G   
Word Count: 750  
Summary: When Elsa met her Nation for the first time, he was not what she expected.

Elsa settled deeper into her seat and peered over the rim of her coffee mug. Her well-dressed target was sitting alone at a table that could easily seat 6 and had waved the waitress away when she came to take his order. This was completely out of character for the man she had been discretely tailing all month now; he always ordered his coffee to go.

There'd been persistent rumours that all of the nations had anthropomorphic personifications that walked among their citizens, but Elsa had never believed it until her brother Anders had literally run into Norway at the airport one day. He could never define exactly what it was that had caused him to be so sure that the blond man was their Nation, but he never swayed from his conviction. 

Elsa had been no more than mildly curious until Anders had pointed out the very young-looking blond man standing amidst a sea of greying politicians on the news one night and said 'that's him, that's Norway'.

It had taken months of painstaking investigation and night after night of staking out various buildings for Elsa to discover anything about the man; his background was completely fake, he very closely resembled photos, paintings and written descriptions of political advisors throughout history, and he visited this particular coffee shop at least once a week. 

Elsa had been disappointed to learn that if this man really was Norway, then he was shy, standoffish and rather terse. She had been hoping that the personification of their Nation would be forthright, friendly and persuasive; the kind of person capable of founding economic groups yet also able to resist conforming to surrounding fiscal associations, someone dedicated to world peace and social welfare, a hero they could look up to and emulate.

So she had started tailing him personally, trying to find out if he was any different in his interactions with other Nations, because she was sure that he must be meeting with them at some point. So far all of her efforts had been in vain, but she had not given up hope, and today seemed like it would be her lucky day.

Seeing her target look up suddenly, Elsa turned her head to see a group of four blond men, two tall and two short, heading towards the café and talking amongst themselves. Glancing back at Norway, Elsa was interested to see him twitching at his clothing and indicating to the waitress that he was nearly ready to order. 

One of the tall men grinned hugely when he caught sight of Norway, wiggling his fingers in a little wave as the group moved closer. Elsa was shocked to see the normally placid face of her Nation soften as he rose to his feet to accept the boisterous hug of the smiling man. Norway was then passed amongst them until they'd all had the opportunity to enfold him in their arms and rumple his neatly-pressed shirt.

Elsa had never seen anyone else manhandle Norway the way that he was allowing these men to do, her stoic Nation would accept a handshake and the occasional companionable shoulder clap, but that was it, and he never smiled. To see him like this, clearly enjoying himself and allowing multiple full-body hugs meant that these men had to be Nations as well. From their looks, Elsa suspected that they were the other Nordic Nations.

Two cups of coffee and a heavenly slice of chocolate cake later, Elsa was still slightly gobsmacked. Two of the other Nations were just as stoic as Norway and two were extremely garrulous, but it didn't seem to make any difference to either the conversation or to the obvious friendship between the five of them. 

As the men stood to leave, still chattering about what they were planning to do today and how much fun they were going to be having, Norway's eyes turned and met Elsa's. She sat, frozen in her seat, as her Nation walked up to her, placed a soft hand on her shoulder and leant in to gently kiss her forehead. 

"Still disappointed in me Elsa?" He asked with a small smile. Totally lost for words, Elsa could only shake her head. "Then meet me here tomorrow morning; I'd like to offer you a job." With that mind-shattering comment still ringing in her ears, Elsa watched as Norway turned on his heel and re-joined the other men who slapped him on the back and chivvied him down the street. 

***END***


	2. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions aren't easy, and the outcome isn't always good.

Title: If Only  
Prompt: Finland, Sweden - Too late [Optional time period: 1800s or 1900s]  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 525  
Summary: Confessions aren't easy, and the outcome isn't always good.

Looking across the small café table, Finland quirked his lips at the man sitting there uncomfortably fiddling with his hat. 

"I wish that you'd said something before." He said quietly as Sweden bit his lip.

"I couldn't." Sweden eventually mumbled.

"Why not?" He prompted, well used to having to draw information out of the stoic man, one word at a time if necessary.

"Boss told me I couldn't." Finland blinked.

"You told your boss?" Shaking his head, Finland interrupted himself before Sweden could get a word in edgewise. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Sweden's cheeks were dusted pink, but Finland ignored it. "What made you agree with him? I know you've ignored your bosses before."

"…" Sweden's silence was accompanied by a lot of lip-biting and hat-fiddling. "I was scared." He eventually mumbled, so quietly that Finland had to strain to hear it.

"You think I wasn't?" Finland parried, keeping his voice calm and even. Sweden's eyes shot up to meet his.

"You were scared?" His voice was surprisingly clear, horror written in the whiteness of his cheeks and the wideness of his eyes.

"Terrified," Finland confirmed, "and too scared to tell you." Across the table, Sweden's shoulders slumped down.

"I didn't know." He told his hat. Reaching across the table, Finland gently grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"I didn't want you to know." He said simply. 

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Sweden asked suddenly, his hand clenching spasmodically in Finland's.

"Not much," Finland started, still a little worried about Sweden's reaction, "and only in the beginning."

"I'm sorry." Sweden said, contriteness clear in his tone and on his face. 

"Thank you." Finland said. "But it wasn't all your fault. Just because I was scared was no reason to allow you to hurt me. Once I stopped being scared, it stopped hurting and I started to enjoy it." 

"You did?" Sweden looked up, his face still white. "Really?"

"Really." Finland confirmed with a nod, letting go of Sweden's hand to pick up his coffee and take a sip. "I think that you would have enjoyed it to, if you had been willing to try it." 

"…" Sweden's formally white face flushed scarlet and his lips moved as though he was trying to say something. "You really think so?" He eventually managed.

"Definitely." Finland watched whilst Sweden took a calming sip of his own coffee, his face still flaming. "You could still have been in charge as well, held me down and had your wicked way with me." 

"…" It should not have been possible for Sweden to blush any harder, and yet Finland watched in fascination as redness intensified and beads of sweat popped out on his forehead.

"If only you had asked me back then, I would've jumped at the chance." Finland said as he watched Sweden's face carefully.

"Back then?" Sweden started, understanding dawning in his eyes, "But not now?"

"No, not now. We're different people now, with different lives. I'm sorry." With that, Finland drained his cup and rose to his feet. "Thank you for the coffee, I'll see you next week at the Nordic Council."

***END***


	3. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go as planned, especially when you're planning a war.

Title: All's Fair in Love and War  
Prompt: Finland, Denmark - Unexpected complications [Optional time period: 1800s or AU]  
Pairing: implied Finland x Estonia and Denmark x Iceland  
Time Period: 1800's (mention of 1700's)  
Word Count: 1209  
Summary: Things don't always go as planned, especially when you're planning a war.

 

Finland pulled his cap down lower over his eyes and tried to fade into the deepening shadows of the docks. If any of Sweden's people should see him here it would be a disaster. The smell of salt was strong in his nostrils and the sound of rigging creaking in the wind was loud in his ears, but eventually he spotted another figure cautiously moving through the darkness.

 

Denmark had made an obvious effort to blend in and it was strange to see him looking so subdued. Briefly stepping out of the doorway he was lingering in, Finland made sure that Denmark had seen him before slipping back into the embracing shadows.

 

"Do you have it?" Were the first words out of Denmark's mouth as he slipped soundlessly into Finland's hiding place. 

 

"Estonia is already spreading them through the Eastern countries." Finland said handed over the packet of documents. "There's enough in there to slip some to Prussia as well." 

 

Denmark bumped their shoulders together companionably as he slipped the papers into the folds of his voluminous coat. 

 

"I can't believe we're doing this." Denmark said as he eyeballed the surrounding area, looking for anything suspicious.

 

"Me neither." Finland said simply. "But the ball's already rolling and there's no stopping it now." Denmark shot him a wide grin and then slipped back out into the deserted street, blending in perfectly.

 

It was risky business they were undertaking right beneath their fellow Nordic's noses, and Finland could admit to feeling some guilt about the situation, but not enough to stop what they were doing. If only Sweden had continued along the path that Finland had been gently suggesting to him, then they wouldn't be here, doing this now. 

 

After living with Sweden for more time than he cared to think about, Finland had seen the potential in the man to become an Empire. He had started whispering hints about expansion into Sweden's ears whilst the man was asleep, and then making subtle insinuations to the man when he was awake. It had taken time, and a few coquettish looks, to have Sweden sharpening his sword, studying his maps and meeting with his King.

 

The war had started out so well, Sweden had been eager and somewhat blood-thirsty, and their borders had expanded. Finland had done his best to direct Sweden's new acquisitive desires towards Estonia, whilst simultaneously suggesting to his clandestine Baltic lover that when Sweden came knocking on his door he should just accept as bloodlessly as possible and join the burgeoning Swedish Empire so that they could be together.

 

When Estonia had joined their household it had been wonderful. Sweden was so ensnared in the bureaucracy of empire that he had almost no free time, so Finland and Estonia were free to conduct their love affair right beneath their unsuspecting leader's nose. Things had been almost domestic between them as they kept Sweden's house together and did the little paperwork that came their way.

 

All would have continued to be perfect except that Finland hadn't counted on Denmark becoming so nervous about Sweden's sudden rise in power and influence. Before he'd even known that something was brewing, Denmark had visited Russia and blatantly told the man all kinds of outright lies about Sweden's plans. Suggesting that if Russia didn't do something soon, then Cyrillic would be nothing but a distant memory.

 

In what seemed like no time at all, Russia, Denmark and Poland attacked simultaneously, splitting Sweden's attention but also directly affecting both Finland and Estonia. They had all fought hard, but in the end, Sweden was defeated and Estonia was taken to live with Russia. Finland also lost a lot of land and was confined to his bed to recover – luckily Sweden thought his tears and pain were all for his ceded territories and not for Estonia's departure.

 

Years of pining and planning had led to where Finland was now, in cahoots with Denmark and plotting to join the Russian Empire. The master plan was rather simple; Denmark would start insinuating with Russia that Finland was a very desirable territory to have. Finland would fight with everything he had to stay with Sweden making Russia believe that he was most definitely a territory worth fighting for. 

 

Meanwhile, Denmark would launch an attack on Sweden's flank, diverting his attention. They all knew that Sweden would be unable to resist the lure of fighting Denmark, which would give Russia the advantage. Finland would capitulate at an opportune time and then he and Estonia could be together again under a different ruler. 

 

Denmark was hoping to nibble away at Swedish territory and gift it to Norway in compensation for his own ongoing affair with Iceland – which Norway was understandably upset about – knowing that when Sweden lost Finland, he was going to fall to pieces and be unable to continue fighting. That was when the information packets would come in handy, reminding the other nations that Sweden was not to be pitied, that he was violent and possessive and deserving of whatever hand fate dealt him. 

 

***

 

"What have I done?" Finland whispered to himself as he cradled his head in his hands, tears dampening his fingers and stomach churning unpleasantly. Everything had gone so dreadfully wrong. A whole raft of unexpected complications had turned his long-held plans into nothing more than idle fancies drifting on the cold arctic wind. 

 

Things had started out so well, Russia had gathered his armies and attacked as planned, and Finland had aggressively fought back with Sweden's powerful backing. Denmark had then launched his flanking attack and Sweden had immediately turned to meet it. Without Sweden there to watch his every move, Finland had carefully allowed Russia to win. That's when everything had started to go sour.

 

Surprisingly, Russia didn't treat him in the same way that he treated his other protectorates. Finland was named a Grand Duchy and granted unanticipated liberties within the Russian Empire. This didn't sit well with Estonia who suspected him of seducing Russia, which he hadn't, and with the support of his fellow Baltics Estonia essentially dissolved their long running affair and pretended that Finland was nobody important. 

 

Broken-hearted, Finland then watched his fellow Nordic's plans also turn to dust. Sweden had gone to pieces as expected, but he had also sued for compensation, stating that Denmark's invasion had cost him Finland and that he would like Norway as recompense. For a normally inarticulate man, Sweden had been surprisingly persuasive, rendering Finland's information packets totally useless. Norway had of course objected, but been over-ruled, and then out-gunned. 

 

Denmark was completely devastated; he and Norway had been in union for centuries and friends for even longer. None of Finland's missives were returned, even the ones that he sent to Iceland, who appeared to be suffering the most from the entire situation. Finland didn't envy the young man, Denmark could be downright mean when he was hurting, and Finland's spies had reported seeing dark bruises on his pale skin. 

 

Wondering what on earth he should do about this whole mess, Finland blew his nose and retreated into his office. There had to be a way out of this situation, a way that wouldn't hurt anyone, and Finland was determined to find it. 

 

***END***


	4. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway is gone, and things just aren't the same anymore.

Title: Spooning  
Prompt: Norway, Iceland - Routines [Optional time period: Medieval or 1700s]  
Pairing: Familial Norway & Iceland  
Time period: from Norse settlement in Iceland up to 1814 when Denmark loses Norway to Sweden  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 1602  
Summary: Norway is gone, and things just aren't the same anymore.

Norway is baking. It's Sunday and he's puttering around Sweden's kitchen probably making something rustic and filling to stave off his heart's bitter chill. Iceland knows this even as he lies in his little bed in Denmark's stony house, across the narrow hall from Norway's empty room. He's hungry, but too scared to get out of bed and risk running across a hung-over Denmark blubbering in the kitchen again. Attempting to ignore the rumbling in his stomach, he rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. 

***

The scent of something delicious wafts out of the collection of tents pitched on his shores and Iceland unconsciously steps closer. One of the strange men, much smaller than the rest, but just as fierce looking, is staring intently at something cooking amidst the smouldering coals. It smells nothing like the any of the things the other groups of men who have visited his island have ever cooked. 

Iceland steps closer still, his bare feet nearly stepping on the hem of his white smock in the process. The strange man suddenly looks up and stares right into Iceland's eyes. Frozen with fear at being caught, he doesn't move, but neither does the stranger. Then, with slow motions, the man reaches down and picks up what he was cooking. It's dark and round and Iceland doesn’t recognise it. The man holds it out towards him, and Iceland deliberates carefully, before suddenly racing down and snatching the thing before retreating to his rocky hideout.

His hand hurts from the heat when he finally stops running, but Iceland ignores it. He carefully examines the thing that he took. It's bigger than his fist, and much darker, but smells even better up close than it did from afar. Cautiously he bites into it and the taste explodes over his tongue, thick and slightly sour but deliciously different from anything he's ever eaten. It's so wonderful that before he knows it, his hand is empty and his belly is full. 

The next time that he sees the man, he walks straight up to him with his hands outstretched, asking for more. He does get another one, but not until they've already set sail towards the rising sun. The man calls him Ice and says his own name is Norge. Iceland cries himself to sleep as his home disappears from view. 

***

Life with Norge isn't really all that bad, but Iceland misses his little island terribly, especially at night. Norge's friends Sverige and Danmark tell him that he's adorable and bring him sweets and pretty baubles whenever they visit, but it doesn't fill the aching void in his heart. The only thing that comes close is warm bread, because it reminds him of the last time that he saw the snow-capped peaks of his rumbling volcanos before they slipped beneath the horizon. 

Nor notices and makes a special effort to bake different types of bread every week; some light, some dark, some soft and some dense, but all equally delicious. Ice devours everything with relish, and eventually Nor lets him help as he prepares the small loaves. He gets so sticky and floury on his first attempt that Nor laughs at him, the sound soft and breathy in the weak morning sunlight, and Ice feels his heart swell in his chest. 

***

When Dan insists that Nor and Ice come and live with him in his big stone house, Ice is initially delighted with the pretty new smocks that he's given to wear, especially as they match Nor's, but his caregiver is less impressed. Ice covers his ears as Nor crumples the pretty clothes in one angry fist and literally screams at the other man, nearly incoherent with rage, whilst Dan snaps back at him just as angrily.

Ice doesn't understand what the argument is about and bursts into tears when his colourful new dress is torn. Dan immediately scoops him up and loops a long gold chain around his neck to distract him. It works, and he stops crying to examine it, still hiccupping intermittently. When he looks up again, Nor is standing there with slumped shoulders and a defeated look on his face. 

Later, in Dan's expansive kitchen and dressed in his fancy new clothes, Nor starts learning how to make sweet Danish pastries. Ice thinks that the matching aprons that Dan gave them to keep their pretty dresses clean are wonderful and puts his on at every opportunity. Nor never seems overly enthusiastic, but doesn't yell about it again, and he always lets Ice eat the first pastry out of the oven.

***

As Ice gets older, he starts to realise what is was that upset Nor so badly about wearing the pretty clothes that Dan provided. Dresses were for women and children and it was emasculating for a man to wear them. He also suddenly notices that everyone around them treats Nor like a woman, to the point of using female pronouns, and that Nor just accepts it all with polite words and a bland face. Ice feels incredibly guilty. 

He knows that he is the reason why Nor capitulated so quickly to Dan's blatant attempts at feminising the both of them. He even understands Dan's reasons for restraining them in this way, they still have status and responsibilities, but they are also clearly subordinate to Dan's position and he still has enormous power over them. Ice knows that this is all his fault, if only he hadn't cried when Nor started yelling.

He tries to talk to Nor about it whilst helping to create delicate French fancies, but the other man refuses to co-operate and instead concentrates on sugaring decorative rose petals. Stumped, anxious and still feeling guilty, Ice attempts to apologise for his childish actions but is silenced by an angry glare and blunt refusal to accept. Nor tells him in no uncertain terms that none of it is his fault and then offers him a calming slice of still-warm cake.

***

Wearing men's clothing for the first time, Ice can't decide if he should be proud of his new status, or if he should admit that he feels terribly uncomfortable and painfully self-conscious. Nor ruffles his hair and tells him that he looks very manly, Dan slaps him on the back and calls him brother, Sve nods approvingly, and Fin gives him a watery smile whilst attempting to fade into the furniture. The small drawing room is crowded with all of them in there, but Dan likes to make a spectacle of everything.

Dressed in his own masculine garb, Nor looks very strange to Ice. He has become so accustomed to seeing him in his embroidered dresses, that to suddenly him dressed the same way as the other men comes as a small shock every time he glances across the room. The sudden change in his appearance hasn't changed the habits of centuries though and Nor still flitters about the room with small steps handing out sweet treats from a decorative tray. Ice takes more than is polite and blushes when Nor huffs at him. 

***

When Sve eventually leaves the house in the middle of the night, with Fin firmly in tow, dissolving the Kalmar Union once and for all, Ice huddles in his bedroom as Dan rages impotently. He knows that Nor is there trying to calm the other man down and that he will only get in the way if he tries to help, but he can't stop but worrying. Dan is a violent man used to getting his own way, by force if necessary. 

Next morning, Nor is sporting a black eye, a split lip and he appears to be limping somewhat, but he refuses to answer any of Ice's enquiries as to his wellbeing and Ice eventually gives up. He also notices that Nor's habitually sharp tongue is now a lot sharper than it used to be and that most of it is directed straight towards their overlord, although Dan seems oblivious. Even the Danish pastries that Nor prepares are sharply piquant. 

***

As Sve's power waxes, Dan's appears to wane, not that the man will ever admit it. The two men clash continuously, inevitably drawing Nor and Fin into their skirmishes. Dan is more volatile than ever and Nor frequently sports bruises, not all of them from the battlefield, Ice just tries to stay out of Dan's way because the man's fists are incredibly heavy and he's indiscriminate about who gets hit when he's deep in his cups. 

The three of them are gathered in the dining room one morning, with a plate of small spicy biscuits courtesy of Nor, when Dan apparently gets the news that he's been waiting for. Russia is trying to annex Finland. Smiling hugely, Dan hugs them both heartily before picking up his well-used axe and heading out to start yet another war. 

***

For as long as Iceland can remember, Norway has always baked once a week. What he's baked has changed as has the day that he bakes on, but he has always, always, baked. And for the first time in a very long time, Iceland isn't there with him. 

Dan's war caused Sve to lose Fin to Russia, but world politics demanded that he give up Nor as compensation. Nor fought back by declaring independence, but it didn't help, and when Sve came to escort him to Sweden, to sleep in Fin's empty bed, he went. He didn't wave goodbye, but he did leave a small rustic loaf wrapped in an embroidered apron at the foot of Ice's bed.

 

***END***


End file.
